


Praise Me, Touch Me, Love Me

by ShimmeringMist



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Petting, M/M, MC is named, Major Original Character(s), Making Out, Movie Night, One Shot, Orgasm, POV Canon Character, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Scratching, Short & Sweet, Slash, Smut, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmeringMist/pseuds/ShimmeringMist
Summary: Jaimie needs to go to bed, he has to work tomorrow. But Saeran won't let him leave. There is only one thing he can think of that will convince his boyfriend.**Do not read or comment on this if you are a minor**





	Praise Me, Touch Me, Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glitchedmirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchedmirrors/gifts).



Saeran scootched himself closer to his boyfriend, his eyes glued to the movie they were watching. Happily enveloped in the blanket fort he had made for just the two of them. Every second they spent together was a moment he cherished, letting out a sigh when a familiar hand trailed through his auburn hair. He inched himself closer to it, relishing in the sparks that danced across his scalp at the contact.

He frowned when the movie ended and the touch he so craved left his head as his boyfriend stretched. “Jaimie…” he whined, flopping down on the other’s lap. He buried his face in Jaimie’s stomach, nuzzling himself against the soft fabric of his shirt, greedily taking in his scent.

“Stop that,” he laughed, ruffling Saeran’s hair playfully.

“No,” was his childish reply as he continued. He was only giving him what he wanted now, and that was more of his boyfriend’s touch.

“We have to go to bed, you. It’s late and the movie’s over,” he stated as if that would change Saeran’s mind. Instead, all it ended up achieving was causing him to wiggle his way under the others clothes and nip playfully at the underside of his belly. He smiled softly at the sound he elicited from his lover’s lips. He loved hearing the other laugh. It sent his heart into a frenzy and his stomach to twist in a way that he enjoyed.

Saeran kicked out his legs slightly, accidentally pushing a couch cushion onto the floor. He began to adjust his body into a more comfortable position. “I don’t want to go to bed yet,” he said with a pout.

“Neither do I, but as cute as you are, I have work tomorrow.” Though Saeran didn’t budge, tonight he felt like being stubborn. The thought of Jaimie leaving for work sending an unpleasant feeling through his core. No, he didn’t want him to leave. He didn’t want him to go. Every time he left, he would wait and hope he would return. What if he didn’t? His grip on his lover grew just a tad tighter. Almost possessive as these thoughts wracked his mind.

“I want to go with you,” he begged. “Please don’t leave me,” his voice shook slightly and he sighed when he felt a pair of hands push his face away from under the others clothes, while a pair of lips pressed softly against his own. He immediately returned the kiss, arching his back slightly as his body begged to be closer. To feel the other’s warmth pressed against his every dip and curve.

He let out a pathetic whine when Jaimie extracted himself from his lips. No, he wanted more. He pushed himself up before the other could get away, slamming their mouths together in a kiss deeper and more passionate than the last. A moan slipped past his lips and shockwaves wracked his body, forming at where they connected in a dance of tongues and the mingling of saliva.

God, he wanted more. He wanted so much more it was almost asinine. “I won’t ever leave you, I love you, Saeran, I love you so much. You know that” he whispered against his lips. _‘I love you’_ the words sent his mind spiralling as he repeated them back over and over again like a desperate prayer. “I know, I know, you’re so cute.”

_Please compliment me more. Please tell me you love me again. Please whisper my name, I want to hear it fall from your lips. Don’t ever take it back._

He gasped when Jaimie’s hands trailed down his body, causing his skin to pebble and the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. _Yes, touch me, please._ He stared at the other’s face, his felt like it was on fire. Like at any moment his body would combust into flames. But he would happily burn alive in them as long as it was _him_ who started the fire in the first place.

His back arched even farther up off the couch cushions when his lover dug his nails softly into the skin around the waistband of his sweatpants. _Fuck, so good._ Something was awakening just below them. Something filling him with want and need. Tainting his thoughts with lust filled desires.

“You’re so beautiful, Saeran.” He let out a mewl as the conclusion of those three short words followed by his name did things to his body that most likely wasn’t normal. _Say my name again. Don’t stop._ “Saeran.” Fuck. He knew exactly what he liked. Their lips met again, bruising kiss after bruising kiss. How did an innocent movie night turn into this? Why does he always feel the need to express his sick desires?

He jumped slightly when his lover’s digits scraped across his navel, past the threshold of his clothes and down into his boxers. He was on fire now. He had to be. He felt so hot, so needy. “Mmmm…”

“What do you want?” He mewled in response, wiggling his hips. As if that wasn’t obvious enough but Jaimie asked again. “Tell me. With your voice, what do you want?”

“You, fuck, I want you so bad. Please-please touch me.” He let out a keening moan when his boyfriend’s fingers ghosted his slit. He didn’t realize until now how uncomfortable it was to still be wearing clothes. It felt so tight. So restrictive.

Though like he had read his mind, Jaimie pushed down his bottoms before freeing his erection through the hole in his underwear. He hissed as his member sprung forth, hitting the cool air outside of its confinement. “You’re such a good boy.” The praise did things to him that he didn’t want to admit. At least not out loud. Though he would admit anything, say anything if Jaimie wanted to hear him say it.

“I-I am?” He whispered, a shaky breath escaping his plump lips as his lover smeared the small dribble of precum on his head around. The touch was intoxicating, addicting. He couldn’t get enough.

“So, so good.” Was his reply and he hissed as Jaimie trailed his hand down his length, giving it a tentative pump. “Good boys get a reward.”

“Please-please reward me. Jaimie, please!” He begged, sighing almost in relief when the other began to pick up speed. Pumping his dick while stealing another kiss from his lips. Driving a tongue into his mouth and eating up any moans he tried to let out.

The sound of wet skin being slicked with his pre-ejaculate reverberated throughout the room. The screen of the now black TV reflecting their sins back at him. But he didn’t care as he began to thrust his hips upwards, gasping as each pump filled his body full of pleasure. His nerves were sparked alive and his toes curled instinctively.

“You’re so amazing, so perfect.” Each praise that left his lover’s lips sent another jolt to his groin and another moan to involuntarily pass his lips. He could feel a coil building up with each second that passed. Filling him to the very core. Winding and winding.

An electric current wracked him, his mouth hanging open and his eyes becoming half-lidded. As the hand around his cock picked up speed, he lost more and more control over his mind and body. He didn’t even realize he was screaming the others name or the drool that was dribbling down his cheek. It was as if time itself had slowed down to a snail's pace.

The coil was going to burst. The coil was going to snap and break. He was so close. “J-Jaimie!” he was ignored as the pace was only picked up. Oh god, fuck. “J-Jaimie!” He practically screamed. “I can’t-I can’t!”

“Can’t what?” Even faster. _Stop, stop this is torture._

“I’m going to cum!” Every nerve in his body ignited, as his vision went white.

“Then cum.” So he did. Streams of white painting the areas around him as he spilled his ecstasy out onto himself and his lover’s hand. He closed his eyes fully as he began panting, Jaimie pumping him a few more times as his softening member twitched and ached.

His heart beat erratically as he came down from his high, groaning as he was left in its dull glow. What just happened? He opened his eyes again to look up at his lovers face, gasping when he licked his cum off his hand. His heart skipping a beat at the sight. “I-I love you so much…” he whispered as the two of them left the sanctuary that was their couch to get cleaned up.

“I love you too,” Jaimie whispered back which reignited the fire he had thought finally went out. “Now are you ready to go to bed?” His voice was playful and Saeran nodded. Of course, not until after a nice long bath together.


End file.
